


Tragedy at Agreste Manor

by xxLadyBluejayxx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxLadyBluejayxx/pseuds/xxLadyBluejayxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CHARACTER DEATH- ONESHOT-Things go from bad to worse when Adrien's father finds out about his son's secret identity. There are some things the rain can't wash away. (I wrote this for my writing class from this prompt sentence:"With that, she walked into the rain and didn't look back. That was the last time anyone ever saw her") Rated M for violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedy at Agreste Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net, I edited this slightly. Apparently, Adrian is spelled Adrien and my life is a lie.

Marinette knew exactly what she had to do as she approached the looming Agreste Mansion. Thunder shook the ground as the cold rain pounded against her red and black suit. Inside the huge building was the man she loved and the man who wanted at all cost to destroy her and Paris. Hawkmoth had her Chat Noir. Or rather, Adrien’s father had her Adrien.   
\----------------------------------------  
It had been two months since she had discovered Adrien was actually her Chat Noir and she had revealed her secret identity. Two months of love unfettered. It all came crashing down when Adrien’s father eavesdropped on a conversation in Adrien’s room as they discussed a recent akuma attack. Of course, it was a disaster that Mr. Agreste had found out but it was their spectacular luck that he was none other than the evil Hawkmoth. 

Marinette had to hand it to the villain. He was pretty straight forward when he found out their secret. He promptly kicked her out for “corrupting” his son and told Marinette never to come back. Marinette left in tears but at the door she told Tikki to spy for her. She had to know how badly Adrien would be punished. What Tikki saw was much worse than any punishment she could have imagined.

Mr. Agreste came back into his son’s room and very calmly pulled out a gun from his vest. With steady hand’s he leveled the weapon at Adrien’s chest. Tikki stayed long enough for Adrien’s father to explain who he really was and what he wanted. Adrien didn’t want to believe it but he had little choice in the matter. His father was pointing a gun at him.

Tikki flew as fast as she could to find Marinette sitting on a nearby park bench, sobbing uncontrollably. The light drizzle that had started that morning quickly grew into a violent storm. The kwami tried to keep her voice calm as she told Marinette to transform. Giving a quick summary of the dire events, Tikki was shocked at how quickly Marinette pulled herself together. The young girl was up in an instant and transformed in the next.  
\----------------------------------------  
Ladybug scaled the house and smashed into a huge purple window in the attic. The super heroine noticed the butterfly reminiscent design before she destroyed it. How obvious could you get? Hawkmoth was right under her nose this whole time. She cursed herself for not putting it together.

The rain followed her into the dark room through the broken window sending frightened white butterflies everywhere. Marinette’s eyes widened in horror when she saw what was in the center of the room; Adrien was slumped over in a tall backed chair. Thick rope bound him tightly. 

The girl rushed to him, calling out his name. Adrien’s head snapped up and he tried to say something desperately but his mouth was gagged. As Marinette removed the gag, she noticed the bleeding wound just above his temple. It was swelling and already turning purple. Marinette felt a surge of guilt as she blamed herself for leaving him

“Marinette, it’s a trap! Get out while you still can!” Adrien cried out, tears falling from his face. Marinette cupped his face and brushed away the tears with her thumb. She hated that she couldn’t feel his face through the red fabric of her gloved hands.

“Silly Kitty, of course it’s a trap,” she planted a kiss on his cheek before moving to untie him. 

“Wh-what do you mean?! Get out of here, now!” he strained in his seat, trying to see her behind his chair.

“Adrien, you know I can’t do that. Could you? No, you couldn’t,” her voice was defeated and full of pain, something that the boy had never heard before. The ropes around him fell and he quickly got up.

Suddenly, all the white butterflies in the spacious room started to circle around the two heroes, creating a curtain of moving wings they could not see through. Adrien pulled his love close to him and prayed that his father loved him enough to stop before this went too far. Then he thought to himself ‘It already has.’

Adrien leaned into Marinette’s ear and whispered, “I gave him my miraculous. He had illusions…I thought he had you, Princess.”

Marinette rubbed his arms, “It’s okay. You will always be my Chat Noir.” Adrien didn’t like how she said that, like she was completely resigned to what would come to them.

The butterflies settled and before them stood a tall masked man dressed in dark colors. He held his hands out expectantly and spoke with a booming voice, “The earrings, Ladybug.”

To Adrien’s utter shock, she handed them over immediately.

“What are you doing?!” he yelled grabbing at her arm.

“I won’t lose you, Adrien! I can’t!” she yelled, tears falling from her face fast. Hawkmoth let out a long, triumphant laugh.

“You will lose him, Ladybug. He is my son just like theses miraculouses are mine. Mine to control, to use. You will lose everything, you foolish girl!” he laughed as he threw a ball of light straight at Marinette. Adrien screamed and jumped in front of her, taking the hit directly in the chest.

“NO!!!” Marinette cried as she clutched him to her chest. She did not hear Hawkmoth cry in anguish, nor did she see him fly out the window. All she saw was the crimson quickly spreading through Adrien’s shirt.

“Princess,” he murmured weakly, “I’m sorry…It was my father.”

“Shhh it doesn’t matter. I have to get you help.” She made to move but he grabbed her with a surprisingly strong grip.

“Stay with me, my lady. I need you,” a bit of blood trailed from his mouth and the realization that this was it hit the girl square in the stomach.

“Chat, I need you. You can’t leave me. I love you, Adrien!” Marinette rested her head against his forehead, her tears mixing with the blood. The rain was coming in harder, a puddle just inches from touching the pair. Adrien closed his eyes and his mouth turned up in a Chat Noir smile.

“And I love you, my miraculous Marinette,” he murmured against her lips. She could taste his blood and his soul as they kissed for the last time. She felt him leave her just as their lips parted. His eyes closed for the last time, his roguish smile still etched on his beautiful face.

She sat with him for hours, crying with every part of her body screaming. It wasn’t until she saw the police lights that she made to leave. She saw Mr. Agreste lying on the sidewalk, a perfect hole in the side of his head. She hadn’t even heard the gunshot. The rain had washed most of the blood away. 

The media was there in a flash. She heard someone ask why Ladybug and Chat Noir weren’t there. ‘Because they are dead. Everyone is dead.” With that, she walked into the rain and didn’t look back. That was the last time anyone ever saw her


End file.
